The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Go Back In Time!
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Go Back In Time! is the first television film and the 27th-29th episodes overall from the animated television series The Adventures Of Two Friends. It first aired on June 20, 2003. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks and Young Jerry Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart and Young Steven Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks and Young Mary Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter and Young Lillian Stewart * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey and Arnold * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Zack Benson and Professor Frost * Kath Soucie as Miss Westerlee and a woman * Nancy Cartwright as Danny * Daran Norris as Steven Stewart * Byrne Offutt as Mike * Michael Reisz as Timmy * Frank Welker as Fred, the Grandpa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave and Zerr * Cree Summer as Madame Fatale Plot Two 10-year old boys, Jimmy Brooks and Andy Stewart, begin their normal typical day. After a nice breakfast and a little run-in with their neighbor from across the street, Mrs. Benson, Jimmy and Andy go to school where their teacher, Miss Westerlee, tells their class that today it will be a trip to the science museum in Westville. After arriving in the museum, Professor Frost shows the class a newly-invented time machine. When most of the class leaves to look around the museum, Jimmy enters the time machine and Andy follows him there to stop him from doing anything wrong. Jimmy's sister, Lucy, and her friend, Nancy Carter, think that they're up to something, so they enter the time machine too. Jimmy then pushes a button in the machine and he, Andy, Lucy, Nancy and the machine disappear. They then reappear in a old-looking town area. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy split up to look around. Andy finds a newspaper and finds out that the paper is from 1970, which means that they turned back time to the past. Jimmy and Andy realize that 1970 is the year that their parents have first met. Meanwhile, Lucy and Nancy enter a bar where they encounter a girl who looks familiar to Lucy. Jimmy and Andy arrive at the bar and tell the girls what happened. Lucy tells them that she saw a girl who looked familiar to her and points her to them. Jimmy finds out that the girl is their mother. Lucy decides to talk with the girl to make sure. Lucy asks the girl what will be the name of her first daughter. The girl's response is "Lucy". Later, two boys arrive in the bar and Jimmy and Andy discover that they're their fathers. Later, an another girl also arrives in the bar and she turns out to be Andy's mother. Jimmy, Andy and Lucy discover that it will be the moment that their parents have first met. However, their fathers seem to ignore their mothers and vice versa. Jimmy and Lucy don't know what their parents ignored each other. Andy then freaks out which leads to him, Jimmy, Lucy and Nancy being kicked out of the bar. Jimmy asks Andy what's going on. Andy explains that if their parents haver never met each other, they would never been born. Jimmy, Lucy and Nancy then gasp in shock. Nancy explains that if Lucy would've never been born, what would happen to their friendship?. Jimmy and Andy's fathers leave the bar and Jimmy and Andy realize that they still met their mothers yet. Jimmy then hatches a plan: To have their parents meet each other. Suddenly, a woman yells "Zerr is coming!". Everyone starts to run. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy wonder what's going on. Then, a cannon ball hits the bar and it starts to collapse with Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy about to be buried... The bar has collapsed and it seems that Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy have been buried, but a hand comes out from a pile of the destroyed bar. Jimmy and Andy's fathers pull the hand and... Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy come out! After everyone leaves, Jimmy decides to find Zerr and stop him, but Andy reminds him that they have to have their parents meet each other and return home. Lucy starts to feel weak and Andy tells her that she'll cease from existence if her parents didn't meet each other. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy split up and look for their parents. However, Nancy starts to forget about her friendship with Lucy. Jimmy and Andy enter a house that turns out to be Jimmy's father's. Before entering the house, Jimmy tells Andy that he has to tell his father the truth. Andy tells him that will somehow affect the future. Andy's father finds Jimmy and Andy and takes them inside his house as it's too dangerous to be outside with Zerr on the loose. In a mysterious mansion, a man who is revealed to be Zerr and his assistant, Madame Fatale, have found out that Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are in town. They decide to get them. Meanwhile, Lucy and Nancy are still looking around the town. Nancy tells Lucy that she forgot how they first met. Lucy then sees that her fingernails are starting to disappear. However, they're discovered by Jimmy and Andy's mothers. Jimmy and Andy decide to tell Andy's father the truth and they do. At first, Andy's father doesn't believe them, but realizes that they're telling the truth when he finds out that Andy looks like himself. Jimmy's father arrives and, after a conversation, also discovers the truth. Jimmy and Andy decide to find their mothers, so they can meet each other. Andy's father tells them to be careful as Zerr is on the loose. In a cafe, Jimmy and Andy's mothers tell Lucy and Nancy that it's dangerous to be in town with Zerr on the loose. Lucy and Nancy are about to tell them the truth when Lucy's right foot starts to disappear, but a car crashes into the cafe and Madame Fatale comes out. A scream is heard all over the town and Jimmy, Andy and their fathers arrive in the cafe, only to see Lucy and Nancy getting kidnapped by Madame Fatale... After failing to catch up with Madame Fatale, Jimmy and Andy see their mothers who blame themselves for the kidnapping. Jimmy and Andy realize that it's the last chance to have their parents meet each other. Jimmy and Andy finally get their parents meet each other and they succeed. Now, with their parents met with each other, it's time to save Lucy and Nancy and return home. At Zerr's mansion, Madame Fatale brings Lucy and Nancy to Zerr. Zerr interrogates them about how they arrived from the future. Lucy and Nancy ask him how does he know. Zerr says that he has a power to read anyone's mind. Lucy and Nancy are then put in dungeon. Lucy then sees that her foot and fingernails have reappeared and Nancy says that the parents have finally met each other. Jimmy and Andy's parents go save Lucy and Nancy and tell Jimmy and Andy to stay at home as it's too dangerous. Jimmy is still determined to help and brings Andy along, so they accompany their parents as stowaways. As they approach Zerr's mansion, they get ambushed by Madame Fatale. This results in Jimmy and Andy blowing their cover. As everyone is locked up in dungeon, Zerr tells them that he's planning to conquer the world and change the history, as well as telling them that he's from the future. Andy comes up with a plan to escape. The plan goes successful. However, Zerr started his scheme and is firing lasers from a machine at the town. Despite being told to stay out of this, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy decide to help after all. They manage to make the machine that fired lasers explode and put Zerr and Madame Fatale into custody. Andy explains that they have five minutes to return home or they'll be stuck in 1970 forever. Before departing, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy promise to never tell their experience to anyone. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy return to present, only to find out that the time machine worked differently during past and present times; Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy were in 1970 in five hours, while they were missing from present during five seconds. At the end of the movie, the Brooks' and Stewarts look at their family albums and decide to see the pictures from 1970. Unfortunately for Jimmy and Andy, they're in one of the pictures from 1970 which results in them getting grounded for three months.